Te perdre encore
by Halen-misma
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Isabel Mulciber se marie. Ombre embusquée parmi les invités, un homme l'observe. Un intrus. Un tueur. Un père.


Oui je récidive. (Coucou !)

Beaucoup de news à venir d'ici peu dans une bio toute propre toute neuve (il était temps), mais sachez déjà, bons lecteurs, que je me remets céans aux fics (oui j'avais arrêté pour diverses raisons qui seront détaillées plus tard. Patience.) En attendant, vous avez la permission de vous ruer sur ma première tentative de... song-fic. Ce ne sera pas la dernière, c'est plutôt chouette en vrai.

Aujourd'hui donc, vous allez vivre une expérience multi-sensorielle. Mais si ! Parce qu'avant de lire, **vous allez cliquer là** ( www .deezer fr /music / track/ 8640200) et lancer la chanson sur laquelle est basée cette histoire, « Again », de Scott Alan et Hadley Fraser. **Vraiment.** Parce que s'il y a une seule voix sur cette terre qui colle à mon style d'écriture, c'est celle d'Hadley « Sexy-ténor » Fraser. (Jeune homme canon, ce qui ne gâche rien.) (Et d'une affabilité délicieuse.)

Bonne écoute et bonne lecture !

III

_You look beautiful as always  
Never failed to take my breath away  
He's a lucky guy to have you  
How'd I ever let you slip away? _

Le soleil scintillait sur les feuilles de laurier blanc, et c'était injuste.

C'était une journée parfaite. La voûte lumineuse du ciel radieux se parsemait de nuages ronds de bonne augure qui adoucissaient de leurs formes la pureté de l'azur, et la douceur de l'air faisait dégorger aux fleurs des senteurs rurales et entêtantes.

Conformément à la tradition, ils avaient divisé le jardin en deux parties. Entre le Cénacle réservé à la mariée et le Rivage occupé par son futur époux courait un fin treillage de plantes, à hauteur de la taille, qui ne marquait qu'une distinction symbolique. Les invités allaient et venaient entre les deux espaces, mais les héros du jour se devaient de rester séparés jusqu'au moment de l'échange de leurs vœux. C'était un mariage sorcier, dans toute la splendeur de ses coutumes. A un détail près.

Sous un arbre centenaire décoré de rubans se dressait l'autel. Et depuis l'ombre de la tonnelle, un homme le fixait avec tant d'intensité que ses yeux le brûlaient.

Il y eut un éclat de rire cristallin dans le Cénacle, et il se tourna vers les demoiselles qui y papotaient gaiement.

Elle était là. La reine du jour. Isabel.

« Ma fille », songea l'homme. Et les mots résonnaient étrangement sous son crâne.

Détaillant la future épouse sous toutes ses coutures, il se laissait envahir par des sentiments diffus. Elle n'avait pas changé, se dit-il. Toujours aussi splendide. Toujours aussi éblouissante, attirant comme un aimant incroyable les regards et l'attention de tous.

C'était faux. Mais quelque chose en lui jugeait que de telles pensées étaient de rigueur, en un tel jour.

Isabel n'avait jamais été jolie, ni même charismatique, quand elle était enfant. La mâchoire proéminente et le nez aquilin qu'elle tenait de lui donnaient à sa face l'air d'un vautour qui se serait pris un mur. Le visage d'un assassin ne convenait guère à une petite fille, avait-il souvent pensé.

La femme, l'inconnue qui se tenait accoudée à la table blanche, devisant avec ses demoiselles d'honneur en balançant négligemment ses gants de soie, cette femme-là était belle. Son visage semblait à la fois conquérant et malicieux sous le voile vaporeux noué sur sa tête.

Elle s'était coupé les cheveux, remarqua l'homme. Il ne restait qu'un carré ébouriffé, semblable aux ailes d'un corbeau prenant son essor, de la chevelure brune qu'elle portait longue jadis pour faire plaisir à sa mère, qui aimait à la coiffer le soir venu.

Un rictus lui tordit les lèvres à cette pensée. Sa mère. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin non plus, quelque part avec l'homme qui l'avait remplacé. Il ne lui en voulait pas, sincèrement pas, dans la mesure où il l'avait lui-même remplacée maintes fois, avant même qu'ils ne se séparent. Mrs Mulciber était du genre remplaçable. Interchangeable, même.

Mais Isabel, Isabel était unique.

Il continua de l'observer, détaillant les moindres plissés de sa robe majestueuse, les broderies d'argent sur les volants qui coulaient de sa taille, les lacets entrecroisés qui ornaient son dos nu. Il la vit lancer un clin d'œil à un jeune homme côté Rivage, et il se fit l'étrange impression d'un voyeur, à avoir surpris ce qui ne devait sans doute être qu'un geste secret. Il se tourna machinalement vers l'homme en question, et sentit la bile lui monter au cœur.

Ah, oui. Le marié. Forcément, il se devait d'être là quelque part, après tout – il eut brusquement conscience de l'idiotie de cette pensée, mais l'hostilité submergea tout le reste, ne laissant que la vision de l'importun derrière ses paupières closes.

_In a completely perfect world  
The two of you would not have met  
You wouldn't look so radiant there  
In your wedding dress_

Il était beau, et cela ne changeait rien à la haine qu'éprouvait Mulciber en l'observant. Une part de lui le voyait monstrueux, difforme, fourbe et pervers bien évidemment - cela se sentait à des kilomètres. Une autre, plus proche de la réalité, l'exécrait en même temps pour son charme presque surnaturel, son visage doux et diaphane encadré par des cheveux d'un blond angélique.

Il portait un costume bleu, et Mulciber sut soudain, avec une prescience douloureuse, que c'était Isabel qui l'avait voulu. Il n'y aurait pas de noir en un tel jour. Pas de place aux ténèbres pour le couple à l'orée du bonheur. Certains invités en portaient, dont lui, mais d'une certaine façon ils ne comptaient pas. Il se sentait déplacé parmi la foule gazouillante, lui qui se sentait nu sans son blouson de cuir habituel et dont le crâne rasé luisait sous le soleil. Les ombres des arbres s'accrochaient comme des barbillons à la cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage du nez au menton, et plus que jamais, il avait conscience de son aspect brusque, dur et mal dégrossi. Il n'avait rien à voir avec la beauté en robe blanche qui riait aux éclats, et c'était une pensée terrible.

Il ne se souvenait plus du nom du marié. C'était sans importance, quelque part. Ce qui était important, c'était le regard débordant de passion que le jeune homme lançait à sa future épouse, faisant fi contre toutes les traditions du mur censé les séparer. Un moment, Mulciber songea à son propre mariage, et un pincement au cœur le prit en traître. Il se souvenait clairement, terriblement clairement, s'être dit au moment de ses vœux que ma foi, il aurait pu tomber sur pire. La robe diaphane qui promettait l'épousée à son étreinte n'avait pas transfiguré la femme quelconque qu'elle avait toujours été. C'aurait pu être une autre, c'était celle-là et c'était ainsi. Il avait trouvé la journée ennuyeuse, à bien y réfléchir.

L'exaltation qui brillait dans les yeux du gosse en costume bleu disait tout le contraire. C'était Isabel, ce n'était qu'elle, et ce n'aurait pu être personne d'autre.

C'était justice, bien sûr que cela l'était. Isabel n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on épousait par ennui, se rengorgea l'homme. Quant à savoir comment sa mère et lui avaient pu réussir à créer pareille créature, cela le dépassait. Lui le tueur à gages dont les puissants réclamaient en douce les services, elle qui savait bien ce qu'il était, oh oui, elle la fille de l'un des puissants en question. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il sortait du fumoir luxueux où on lui avait remis un nom sur un parchemin et une bourse de Gallions. Par la suite, ils s'étaient inventés une histoire un brin plus romantique pour les fois où on les interrogeait sur le sujet. Elle savait, bien sûr qu'elle savait. Simplement, elle n'avait sans doute pas compris, alors. Les choses avaient changé… comment ? Soir après soir, à force de rentrer du travail imprégné de l'aura de la mort ? Ou par à-coups, comme cette fois où elle avait décidé de ne plus jamais toucher ses vêtements après avoir vu la traînée de sang sur sa chemise ? Merlin savait qu'il ne s'était pourtant jamais fait passer pour un comptable. Ce n'était pas l'élan de l'amour qui retenait leur couple, simplement l'inexorable force d'inertie de l'habitude.

C'était sans doute une chose assez triste que de s'être juste dit « Pourquoi pas ? » en la choisissant pour promise, songea l'assassin. Mais même le plus entraînant des séducteurs ne l'aurait choisie par passion, après tout. Elle n'était pas belle, cependant elle savait tenir une maison et ils aimaient la même musique. Faire le difficile ne menait nulle part.

Mais Isabel serait heureuse avec cet homme-là, chacune des molécules de son être le lui criait, chacun des reflets chatoyants de la lumière sur les robes des invités, chacun des bruissements de feuille qui emplissaient l'air. L'horrible freluquet ferait son bonheur, et c'était injuste.

_But this is not a perfect world  
And I know I should not be here  
Just have to say one thing  
Before you disappear  
Again_

Lui n'avait pas rendu Isabel heureuse. Il l'avait élevée, nourrie, entretenue, parce que c'était des choses qui se faisaient. Qu'elle fût sa fille ou non, il ne s'était jamais bercé d'illusions. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée belle lorsqu'ils vivaient encore ensemble, prétendant être une « famille », qui n'avait jamais dépassé leur lien de sang. Elle était proche de sa mère, très proche, et il s'était dit un jour qu'une gamine aussi morne que sa génitrice ne valait sans doute guère la peine que l'on s'y intéresse outre mesure.

Les choses étaient devenues compliquées quand elle avait grandi. Qu'est-ce que Papa fait de ses journées ? Sa mère avait inventé une trame complexe pour dissimuler les faits, les faits si terriblement simples. Ton père rend service à des gens qui ont des problèmes avec d'autres gens en leur demandant d'arrêter de causer des problèmes. Ton père est un genre de justicier, quelque part, sans doute, en creusant profond. Très profond. La gosse n'avait jamais été trop dupe. Les enfants complètent les trous avec une facilité déconcertante quand on tente de leur servir des semi-vérités enroulées dans un flou artistique.

Il ne l'avait pas vue grandir. Son entrée à Poudlard avait été un soulagement, éloignant de lui l'enfant qui lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il parvienne à l'ignorer, l'enfant dont les yeux se faisaient sceptiques quand ils se posaient sur lui, l'enfant qui trouvait le moyen de réveiller la pointe de doute et de honte qui brûlait le fond de son âme depuis le premier meurtre.

Elle revenait pour les vacances, et il s'arrangeait régulièrement pour être en déplacement à ces moments-là. Il avait bien assez de problèmes pour s'embarrasser de la mélancolie et des remords qu'elle ne manquait jamais de créer chez lui, d'un seul de ces regards déçus que lançaient les yeux noirs engoncés sous les paupières hâves.

Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres était entré dans son univers. Et l'assassin était devenu le Mangemort. C'était plus simple, d'une certaine façon. Il avait essayé d'expliquer personnellement à Isabel l'importance de son combat, l'impureté des sorciers qu'ils combattaient, le grand bien qu'ils devaient défendre. Elle lui avait jeté un long regard, lourd de tristesse, trop lourd pour une enfant de onze ans.

Il était parti deux ans plus tard. Il avait pensé tout d'abord à laisser une lettre, avant de songer qu'une telle lâcheté était indigne du combattant de la liberté qu'il se targuait d'être. L'ambiance était étouffante dans le salon poussiéreux où il leur avait expliqué, tandis qu'Isabel jouait sur le tapis avec un corbeau en peluche auquel il manquait un œil. Il avait fait ses bagages le soir-même, écarté la pointe de culpabilité qui l'avait mordu lorsqu'il avait entendu, à travers le mur qui séparaient leurs chambres, les sanglots de sa femme. La nuit était belle, rafraîchissante et scintillante de promesses. C'était le soulagement qui l'avait emporté tandis qu'il quittait sans se retourner la maison familiale.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il n'avait pas perdu une seconde lorsqu'il avait vu le nom de l'enfant dans la rubrique matrimoniale de la Gazette. Il n'avait pas spécialement été invité, pas plus en tout cas que les innombrables lecteurs auxquels le faire-part proposait de venir participer au cocktail.

« Ma fille se marie. » La réflexion n'avait pas quitté les tréfonds de son crâne depuis.

Ma fille. Des mots qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcés depuis une éternité. Et pourtant, elle était là.

Et lui aussi. Même s'il n'aurait pas dû y être.

Il vit comme dans un rêve les yeux noirs se tourner machinalement dans sa direction, accrocher son regard, le balayer puis y revenir brusquement. La stupeur statufia les traits fiers, remarquables à défaut d'être communs. Et Isabel se mit à marcher vers lui.

_I love you still  
I've never stopped, who knows if I will  
I don't want to see us end  
So here I am, hoping you'll come home  
To me  
Again_

Le Mangemort resta immobile comme un spectre tandis que la mariée marchait à pas lents dans sa direction, l'air de refuser d'y croire.

Il était venu pour cela, bien sûr. Il devait la voir, lui parler, lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire dans son orgueil et l'amour de sa tranquillité d'esprit, les mots qu'il pensait si fort sans jamais avoir réussi à les faire dépasser le sanctuaire de ses lèvres.

Il était venu pour elle. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'ils se retrouveraient ainsi face à face, dans une étrange confrontation entre père et fille, brute contre reine de beauté, assassin ténébreux contre nymphe illuminée par l'éclat de son bonheur.

La lâcheté était une habitude dont on ne se défaisait pas aisément. Il n'avait pas prévu de discours, refusant quelque part de se préparer à cette rencontre qui le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'enflammait. Il aurait dû, et il s'en voulut de son imprévoyance. Il fallait dire quelque chose. Prendre la parole, engager la conversation qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue, se démarquer des torrents de congratulations qu'elle recevait depuis le lever du soleil…

« Félicitations », firent ses lèvres sans demander la permission.

Isabel haussa des sourcils médusés.

Le silence dura.

_Please say something  
Say anything at all  
I can't handle the silence  
Yes I know this is not the place or time  
I can't bear that I may lose you_

Mulciber n'avait jamais aimé le bruit. Il n'était pas un homme bavard, préférant garder dans l'intimité du roc qui lui servait de cœur ce qu'il ressentait, et comme la plupart des hommes tels, n'appréciant pas que les autres s'épanchent d'émotions dans ce qu'il estimait être un manque criant de pudeur.

Mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi, à cet instant, pour que le silence cesse.

Que dire de plus ? Félicitations, songea-t-il amèrement. Félicitations pour être devenue une femme somptueuse et dynamique en partant d'aussi bas qu'il est possible de partir. Félicitations pour avoir réussi à créer ton propre bonheur aux côtés d'un homme beaucoup trop bien pour mériter d'être mon gendre. Félicitations pour avoir vécu seule, et y avoir survécu.

« Je voulais te voir », fit inutilement le Mangemort. Sa voix avait une intonation bizarre, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui-même.

Isabel écarta légèrement les bras, comme dans une réponse ironique.

« Pas trop occupé en ce moment ? » finit-elle par demander.

Sa voix était plus grave que dans son souvenir. Mais le fiel qu'elle transportait était resté le même, oh, le même que le soir terrible, ce soir où il lui avait dit au revoir et où il avait refermé la porte sur le visage trop anguleux, sur les yeux pleins de colère et de ressentiment, le rictus trop violent pour une enfant, encore une enfant malgré les années qui passaient...

Si, il était occupé. Il avait dû s'arranger avec Rookwood, ce qui n'était franchement pas une sinécure, pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde. Il avait dû refuser une mission particulièrement juteuse, changer tous ses plans à la dernière minute, lui qui détestait l'imprévu… Mais il était hors de question de donner une telle réponse.

Il haussa les épaules dans un geste qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi.

« Je… je tenais vraiment à te voir. »

Le silence, encore.

Et l'impression que sa voix était beaucoup trop sonore lorsque les mots s'échappèrent, enfin, mus dans l'essor d'une volonté propre.

« Je regrette. »

_If I could turn the hands of time  
And have a chance to right my wrongs  
I would have loved you twice as mu__ch  
Held you twice as strong  
I should have never let you go  
And I shouldn't have walked away, believe  
Now that we are here  
There's one thing that I need to say_

« Tu regrettes », fit Isabel d'une voix blanche. Ses lèvres se contractaient sous l'effet d'un tic nerveux, comme si elle était intérieurement dévorée par des mots silencieux.

Le Mangemort savait lesquels. Oh, tu regrettes. De nous avoir abandonnées, de n'avoir jamais cessé d'être un parfait égoïste qui prenait ce qu'il voulait bien prendre de ses relations avec les autres, d'avoir été un père absent et un mari glacial ? Tu regrettes. Et ça change tout, bien sûr ?

- J'ai jamais su quoi faire de notre famille, lâcha l'homme avec une franchise brusque qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Je n'ai jamais su où était ma place entre vous deux. Je n'ai jamais su s'il y avait seulement une place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais une famille avec la vie que je menais. Mais je regrette. Aujourd'hui, ma fille se marie, et je ne le savais même pas. Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais seulement reconnue si on s'était croisés dans la rue. Un type dont je ne connais même pas le nom va te prendre à moi, et il te mérite bien plus que moi. Je n'aurais pas dû partir. Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans tout ça, la vie de Mangemort et compagnie. Peut-être parce que je voulais être libre. Peut-être parce que j'avais peur pour vous. Je ne sais pas.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, soudain si sèches que sa voix se faisait rauque.

- Mais tu es… ma fille. Je voudrais juste qu'aujourd'hui, les choses puissent aller autrement.

Isabel le considéra en silence durant un moment. Sa voix était neutre, presque douce lorsqu'elle répondit.

-Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'elles aillent autrement hier.

Et sans le ton d'un reproche, tout le regret du monde.

Lorsque son père reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix si sourde que seuls eux deux pouvaient l'entendre.

-Je veux juste une chance. Une chance de plus de faire partie de ta vie. Je suis… Je suis ton père, merde !

La jeune mariée éclata d'un rire abrupt, et secoua la tête avant de désigner du doigt un élégant sorcier à la silhouette longiligne, qui bavardait avec une des demoiselles d'honneur.

-Et s'il n'y a plus de place dans ma vie ? Tu vois cet homme, là ? C'est mon beau-père. Jamais il ne m'a demandé de l'appeler autrement, parce qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il y a une case que personne ne pourra jamais remplir en moi dès lors qu'on parle de famille. Pas même toi. Tu croyais quoi, qu'il a suffi d'un coup de queue il y a vingt-cinq ans pour que tu aies droit à ce titre ? J'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir un père. J'ai vécu sans. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Et si moi j'ai besoin de toi ? répliqua l'homme d'un ton misérable.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour être autre chose qu'un assassin.

La réponse lui avait échappé, et Isabel eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il l'avait giflée.

C'était vrai, et il le réalisait à présent que la lumière crûe de la vérité éclairait son esprit. Ce n'était pas pour son bonheur à elle qu'il était venu la trouver, pas pour s'assurer qu'elle épousait un homme bien, ni même se réconcilier avec elle et lui fournir enfin un père. C'était pour lui. C'était pour faire taire les cris qui le réveillaient la nuit, en sueur, entre deux cauchemars. Pour avoir l'impression d'avoir réussi à construire quelque chose dans une vie de destruction.

Pour être un homme.

Et pourtant…

_I love you still  
I've never stopped  
I don't think that I will  
I don't want to see us end  
Here I am, hoping you'll come home  
To me a__gain_

-Viens avec moi.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Comment ça ?

-Viens.

La voix du Mangemort se faisait pressante, douloureuse, urgente soudainement.

-On repart à zéro, poursuivit-il avec une fièvre d'espérance dans les yeux. On part tous les deux et on laisse tout derrière, juste le temps de redevenir ce qu'on aurait dû être. Je m'en fous, je lâche tout. Voldemort peut aller se faire foutre, et Rookwood aussi, et toute leur smala infernale. Je ne serai pas le premier à quitter la bande, et pas le dernier non plus, j'ose l'espérer. J'arrête. Mais ne te marie pas encore. Pas aujourd'hui. Viens avec moi. S'il te plaît.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, fit lentement Isabel. Ça t'a peut-être échappé, mais c'est un peu tard pour tout arrêter, là maintenant tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change d'attendre un peu, dans le pire des cas ? Tu n'es même pas sûre que c'est le bon, après tout ! S'il t'emmène maintenant, c'est foutu pour nous deux, tu seras à lui et jamais je ne pourrais… Et puis tu sais, s'il t'aime vraiment…

-Il m'aime, l'interrompit la jeune femme d'une voix tranchante.

-Laisse-lui une lettre, quelque chose ! Il comprendra. Je sais qu'il comprendra, alors. C'est important. Viens avec moi ! On s'enfuit tous les deux. On prendra un bateau pour le continent. Où tu veux, en France, en Espagne, on ira se réfugier quelque part, juste toi et moi, je resterai là-bas et tu reviendras le jour où on aura rattrapé tout le temps perdu. Je t'en prie. S'il te plaît.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui avait pris la main dans un élan de désespoir. Les invités commençaient à regarder étrangement leur duo improbable, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Rien n'en avait.

_And I'm down here on my knees again  
Begging you not to marry him  
If you do I know my heart will break  
There is only so much it can take  
Come with me, go on, take my hand  
Leave him a note; I'm sure he'll understand_

Une éternité se déroula dans les yeux d'Isabel. Elle n'avait pas retiré sa main, songea le Mangemort. Et c'était probablement le contact le plus intime qu'ils aient eus depuis vingt ans.

Ma fille.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre encore.

L'ombre d'un sourire, oui, quelque chose comme une aile fugace, un courant d'air, passa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Lentement, elle dégagea ses doigts gracieux de la poigne de l'homme.

-Aujourd'hui, ta fille se marie.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, hésita, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mulciber.

-Tu peux rester pour le dîner si tu veux. Mais il y aura des Aurors à la soirée, alors tu ferais bien de faire attention. Et… il s'appelle Sabrius. Juste pour info. Ton gendre, tu sais.

Les cloches sonnaient dans le jardin, où la barrière de plantes allait bientôt tomber pour réunir les deux époux, et le soleil éclairait avec une vigueur éclatante l'autel blanc couvert de fleurs.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour les ténèbres en un tel jour.

_I love you still_

_I've never stopped  
I know I never will  
Please don't let this be our end  
Here I am praying you'll come home  
With me…_


End file.
